Fate's Change
by lamia vampress
Summary: AU. All characters are on board the Titanic. Some are stowaways, some are royalty, and some are just normal passengers. When certain people meet, it's forbidden love at first sight, that unfortunately turns true. But with a tragic end...what will thrive?
1. Chapter 1

**So I guess you know what the winning story was :) So here it is. A couples of things though. This is all human, Night World doesn't exist. But the soulmate principal still does ;) So there is going to be a lot of drama…and some humor too. **

**And another thing…This story is for…**

_**GallagherGirlMacey**_

_**danielle-redfern**_

_**BookVampire**_

_**Vanessa123**_

_**Sweet Night**_

_**Kimberkids**_

**For the stupid crap that we read, coming from a 12 year old boy… I know Kimberkids wasn't made fun of, but you've been supporting us all. :) AND! Because she knows Quinn is better than Ash ;) **

**Yup, me and Kimberkids are in a friendly debate with the others up there in who is better, Quinn or Ash. Lol, we both say Quinn!**

**BUT! Watch out…we're going to take over Night World…The Council of 6! MWAHAHAHA! *thunder and lightning erupts***

**Anyways…here comes the hardest part…**

***Disclaimers* :O**

**Well you already know. :( I do not own Night World…yet. ;)**

**And I don't own the Titanic plot either.**

Chapter 1

"Ugh, come on Keller! We don't have much time!"

"Well, _some_ of us actually planned this out. Last thing we need is to be caught, and God knows next." retorted the black haired girl, annoyed. Her gray eyes were assertive but her words calm.

"Well…but still! The ship leaves in five minutes," A red haired girl said smoothly, jerking her thumb behind her, where a gigantic ship floated on the water. Its golden pipes were blowing out thick black smoke into the translucent blue sky, while objects on the deck were consistently reflecting off the sun, making small shadows on the ground.

And sure enough, there were several men dressed in matching uniforms, frantically gathering the tickets that were being shoved at them as the ship's horn blew and a voice over an intercom shouted "Titanic leaves in FIVE minutes! Get your information and tickets here now!"

"Guys…c'mon. Keller, Jez is right. We actually do have to leave now…soon there are going to be no crowds and no distractions, which we need if we're going to sneak in," came a cool voice. Another black haired girl came up beside Keller, where she looked almost identical.

"Fine. So does everyone know the plan? To make it short and simple… when two people start an altercation, I'm positive there's going to be one, the guards will be distracted. Then we can blend into the people as they're rushing by. " Keller said rapidly, a smirk coming onto her face.

"Excellent plan," Jez returned the smile, her silvery blue eyes shining in mischievous excitement. But then her eyes narrowed.

"Ugh. Aren't you two hot or something? I swear, you two only own _one_ color," she said, eyeing Rashel and Keller's black attire.

"Yes. Well, we happen to like the way we dress. It gets us compliments most of the time," Keller and Rashel said simultaneously. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Freaky," Jez muttered, looking as if they had each grown another head.

"Twin thing," they said together, again, smirking as Jez took a step back. She was about to say something else sarcastic when the horn blew again.

"Ready for action?" asked Jez, gripping her bag close and shifting her position slightly. Her red flaming hair blew easily in the slight breeze that had started to form.

"Hell yes!" They both exclaimed again. This time, Jez ignored, and turned around, where mayhem was starting to erupt.

As the mobs of people were frantically rushing, there were frustrated and impatient calls by several people. Most of the women were complaining that they should board first, while the men were hustling forward, waving little silver pieces of paper in the air. Little kids stuck to their small families, either curious in joy, or frustrated and confused.

Glancing to the left, Rashel took notice of several other people boarding in another entrance, where there was no chaos. Some were in small groups, and each was dressed more formally.

Of course, she thought with cynical contempt. The Royals. The wealthy. They_ would_ have special treatment, since their money speaks for them, rather than themselves.

They were all conceited, no doubt. They were raised to think they were better than everybody, and to make sure they separated themselves from normal folk, and to the others like them. Rashel made a mental note to not run into them, or be anywhere near them, for that matter.

Without a glimpse back, Rashel focused her attention to what was happening now. Keller had been right. Two men, one bulky and the other just as naïve looking, started to debate on something. Their jerky movements caught the guards' attention, and they started their way over, completely oblivious to the _other_ people passing by.

Interesting, Rashel mused, brushing her straight black hair aside. Looks like we're not the only ones doing this little misdemeanor. **(A/n a shout out goes to the person who figures out the other 2 characters sneaking on…)**

And as if on cue, the three girls swiftly parted ways, due to the fact it might have looked suspicious if three seventeen year olds were sticking together, walking towards the front. **(A/n uhm…what's a ship's entrance called? xD)**

Rashel too one more look around, making the last of her stay memorable. From today, she would go to New York along with her sister and their best friend, seeing what new hopes and futures it held for them.

All of their lives had been difficult. Her and her sister's mother had died right after she'd given birth in bed. Two healthy babies were born, almost identical but with unique differences. From then on, their father took care of them until he could not go on longer.

He had been a good father, making sure they got all the attention they would need to replace the loss of their mother and the role she was supposed to do. Amazingly enough, he had done well. The only problem ever was money. They weren't poor, but sometimes it would be hard to put food on the table.

They met Jezebel Redfern right around the age of five. She was the daughter of another man that worked with Keller and Rashel's dad, and she too had lost her mother young at age.

The three had connected instantly, and Mr. Jordan was relieved that they could bond with someone who could relate better. All through the years they had grown up together, their relationship growing stronger every year. But then tragedy hit.

The factory their fathers worked at had an accident, and along with five others, had been killed. The gases were too intoxicating and one inhale would kill instantly.

It happened all in one day, when the three were sixteen. There would have been more grief if they haven't met. So with their heads still high, they continued, grateful they had each other. Then the news of the new mighty "Titanic" came, also known as "The Unsinkable Ship.'

Each had agreed that it would be a wondrous start. But they didn't have _that_ kind of money. So it was decided. The bad girls they were since childhood would indeed mooch onto the grand luxury. So here they were now; and right now they were about to perform their objective.

Rashel smirked to herself before proceeding. Carefully but stealthily, she continued, easily getting pushed in the crowd. Her clothes weren't just for liking, but for the act. She could blend in easily, as Keller and Jez already did. Loud and clear whistles blew as the wards tried to get the crowd into a more proper manner.

But of course, they did no such thing, and soon Rashel found herself moving easily, and very soon into the deck. It was all too easy she thought, amused.

She was soon greeted by Jez, and then a minute later, Keller. The three high fived and started laughing, running into a more vacant area.

"And they say women can't do anything" Keller mused.

Rashel nodded in agreement. "C'mon! We should probably go and find a place to rest at. Before it gets too crowded. Then, well we have places to explore and things to find out."

"Ah! This is so exciting. So…Keller…" Jez remarked, her eyes returning to their taunting glint.

"Yes?" Keller asked, wary. Jez took one look at Rashel, and she immediately understood. She laughed and gave her best friend a wink.

"I…and Rashel know…even you know…that you're _so_ going to meet someone new!" she shouted, joining Rashel in the laughter when Keller glared.

"Ok, what is up with you two? If I want to meet a guy, I meet a guy. I highly doubt it's going to be on the Titanic. But for now why don't you two focus…on something different."

"Sure sure. So anyways, don't you think this is all incredible?" Rashel asked as they started their way over to a hallway. To prove her point, they all stopped and stared in wonder as a grand staircase applied to their vision.

"That answers your question" Jez replied, blinking as if she were trying to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Abruptly, her eyes looked forward.

"I call top bunk!" she laughed as she ran off, leaving Keller and Rashel dumbfounded. But soon they snapped out of the hypnotism and starting running after the red haired girl, shouting that it wasn't a fair start.

Everything was perfect, Rashel thought. She was with the three people she loved, on an intriguing journey. What could go wrong?

**So that was the first chapter! Now…I have requests….I feel more motivated when you leave me positive reviews…so 10 reviews for the next chapter ;) Haha. AND! **

**Whose view do you want next? Any ideas? Any requests?**

**Tell me and I'll gladly try to put it in. Pleeeeeease review.**

**-Lamia Vampress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys...**_28 reviews? _**Thank you! That seriously made my year. Anyways, funny news. No one guessed the people! Though Ash and Quinn were a good guess...But since alot of you who were asking for them...here you go!**

***Disclaimers* **

**I would so want to own Night World...So me and LJ Smith have some talking to do ;) But for right now...*sigh* I don't own anything! Like, WTF! Not even the Titanic!**

**AND... This chapter is for Kimberkids! Because she knows QUINN IS THE BEST!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Ash sighed as he looked ahead. No crowds, no disorders nor chaos. Just the small talk of people ahead and behind him, nothing more. The huge black and white ship that would carry him all the way to New York calmly floated on the ocean, its horn blowing loudly indicating it was almost time for departure.

The people were aroused, running all over the place, fighting, rushing, talking or panicking. It was just stress watching them. Already, it went from clear dawn to disorder in the afternoon.

The day was moving quickly and right now, he was tired.

Tired but amused. Clearly, these people were ludicrous. But he expected them to be. They were in fact just normal people, people who didn't know how to act the right way. Lucky for him, he was raised the _right_ way, which made him better than everyone else, which he believed.

Smirking, he turned slightly to see his step brother walking evenly and in-step beside him.

"I swear this is going to end up being pointless Quinn. Really, this ship should be only for, well the people like us."

"Well at least we have the advantage of being in the first class section. And also, I hear that the service is quite adequate. So I just say we try to ignore," He said in a matter-of-a-fact tone, glancing in amusement

"You're right about that" Ash muttered back as they walked in. The ship was even grander inside, and for a moment he was even impressed himself. But he'd already seen things, places like this so he returned to his brooding.

A man in a white and blue uniform appeared then in a formal manner. He looked to be in his mid-fifties and his attire was more proper than the others in the crew. The captain, Ash noticed.

"Hello, you must be the Redferns. I'm Edward John Smith, the captain of the Titanic. You must be none other than Ash and John I presume?

"Yes, but please call me Quinn."

"Yeah. Hunter's right-" But Ash was cut off.

"I'm Hunter Redfern." A man is his thirties stepped forward politely, putting out his hand to greet the captain's hand to shake**. (A/N I know…ugh. But at least I'm not putting in any of his daughters in)**

"Well, I hope the Titanic gives you a well enough experience to your voyage to New York. The crewman over there will show you to your cabin. Now if I may be excused, I have to show the Draches and Descouedres arriving. And your cousin! Delos Redfern. I believe he's arrived here as well."

Both Ash and Quinn exchanged cynical glances before returning their gazes to the admiral.

"Yes, well we hope to be seeing you soon" Hunter said a bit too stiffly, and with a goodbye motion, he continued to lead the way, over to the crewman who were now introducing themselves, and showing them their way.

As they were walking past exquisite portraits and very elegant transportations, both of the boys heard their father muttering something sullen about the very distant cousin, Delos.

Quinn allowed himself to smirk. He was glad he wasn't actually _related_ to the Redferns by blood. There were times the line had very…dishonorable moments. Like the fact that Delos's family was the very richest out of the whole clan, and unfortunately making them _very _impertinent and arrogant.

Thus, giving the Redfern name a very snobby reputation.

But Quinn wouldn't trade for his position now. He was raised as a Redfern before he could remember, even though he never considered using the last name. He knew he was adopted…

No memories, he thought bitterly. His parents decided he wasn't good enough for them, that he wasn't as important. So they send him off to the nearest place by, which happened to be Hunter's Redfern's house.

Knowing his wealth, they placed three month old John Quinn with nothing more than a blanket and note by the doorstep. And then they were off.

The note held nothing but the date of his birth, his name, and why they left him…

Snapping back into reality, Quinn realized he had been filling himself with nothing more than contempt. For his real parents. For people in general. If they weren't rich, nothing mattered to them except themselves. That was what he was raised to believe anyways. So he was accepted immediately by the Redfern household, accepting Hunter as his father, Maeve as his mother, and Ash as his brother. And then of course, their many cousins.

Composing himself from his recollection, Quinn focused on what was happening in the present. Dimly, he saw the room he would be resting at for seven days. One week. It even impressed him, how fast it would take to get to New York.

But Ash was right. It was pointless. They were moving because of Hunter's job, for his new promotion. The only promising thing would be the money, but they had enough of that already. It was going to be plain, nothing new and exciting. Stupid and alone.

It wasn't like he was going to meet anyone, to satisfy his lonely being. Sighing once more, he began to unpack.

* * *

"You have one shot at this. It's all or nothing. Do you understand? Because this is your last chance to step out."

"James…Are you sure about this? I mean, what happens if you lose? What then?" Came an anxious voice. Her coppery curls were practically bouncing in tune with her as her green eyes were sparkling with curiosity. She stood next to her boyfriend as he was sitting at a round table.

"We're sure. We've been sure." Another voice retorted, snorting in interest. This came from the brown haired young man's best friend, who just looked somewhat bored.

"Eric, Poppy has a point. You know if you lose, you're going to have zero money left. That's over a thousand there, in the deck… Including both of your and James's Opium. You're dealing alot. And it's all for…?"

"It's for the Titanic tickets of course! You know how…_amazing_ it would be to board _that_ ship, and go all the way to America? Thea, think about it. Four tickets, for James and Poppy, and you and me. I'm definitely not passing this opportunity."

The blonde haired girl sighed as she rolled her eyes, exchanging glances with Poppy, who just shrugged. Just then, the other two across the table cleared their throats in an annoying way.

"If you don't mind, can we get moving? The ship leaves soon, and these four tickets here ain't going to waste." One of the men said. His partner agreed and laid out their four tickets to contribute to the pile. Now silent and the approval from the four men by nodding heads, the one who spoke shuffled the cards quite well, and passed out five to each player.

Eric had a look of defeat and shifted uncomfortably. One of his opponents looked nervous and pissed off, but the other had a huge smirk on his face, and let out a laugh before slapping down what he had. His partner, seeing what he had, sighed in relief and looked over at James.

James looked apathetic. He had no emotion, and as he continued to stare, Eric got more and more paranoid. Poppy and Thea were either now either playing with their hair or pacing back and forth as they waited for the result. Very slowly, James exposed his cards as he set them down on the wooden table.

The man's smirk instantly turned to an expression of anger and surprise as he saw James answer. Poppy squealed and Thea laughed and clapped her hands. Eric slapped James on the back and turned back to return their smirk.

"How…how! That's…impossible! No!" The man kept stuttering. Without another moment's hesitance, Eric grabbed the items in the pile into his backpack. He snatched the tickets last and handed them out. James simply tipped his head in what seemed to be a 'thank you' gesture and ran off, the rest of his friends hot on his heels.

They all heard the man's disgruntled yells and burst into laughter as they neared the dock.

"Looks like they're leaving soon! Let's hurry!" Yelled James as they all speeded up. Once they all met up with one of the crewman and showed their passes, he let them through the entrance. As the four entered eagerly, but not knowing what to except, they all gasped at the same time as the scene entered their minds. Never before had any of them seen such a magnificent view.

The ship itself was even more beautiful on the inside. After a moment of just admiring its works, Poppy turned and met her friends' gazes directly.

"Well, c'mon! We have to find a place to sleep. This is gonna be so much fun!" She remarked, before they all practically ran to the dorms, happy as can be.

* * *

**So...whoever reads these A/N...the people who were sneaking on, will be mentioned in chapter 3. But untill then...**

**REVIEW!...Maybe as much as last time? ;)**

**-Lamia Vampress**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY...uhmm...INFINITY...FACTORIAL! Damn, I've been having a lot of stress latley, but I should have tried. I kinda had writer's block for this story, how to tie it all together. But I got over it...Soo...**

_**MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON THE 19th!**_

**Thought I just let you know...my present could be a review? :)**

***Disclaimers.***

**Me-**Pleeease?

**LJ Smith-** No.

**Me-** -.-...It was my birthday though!

**LJ Smith-**Hmm...Still, no.

**Me-**Ohk...if I can't own Night World...can I own Quinn? :D

**LJ Smith-**No.

**Me-** -.-...How about the Titanic?

**LJ Smith-**No!

**Me-** -.-

**LJ Smith-** HAHA! *runs away*

**Me-** -.-

* * *

The two black haired males stood on the huge dock, gawking at the ship, aweing at its beauty and size.

"They said it was big…but seeing it up close is just…wow."

"I know what you mean. How the hell are we not going to get caught? That thing has to be heavily guarded."

"Nah…It's a lot of people too, coming on, around, remember that. We just have to play it cool, and just blend in. No one will notice."

The one sighed, but his expression held mischievous excitement as the apprehension grew. He shifted onto his other foot as the tension increased slightly, in tune with the current of the wind. "I'm blaming you, Morgead, if I get into deep trouble."

The green eyed boy laughed. "Stop being so paranoid David. It's worth the risk."

"I guess you're right. May we go now? If you haven't noticed, they're about to leave."

Simultaneously, they both turned their heads towards the main entrance. There were crowds of people pushing and arguing, preventing the view of the _actual _doors, as they struggled to hand in their passes and to get on board before the boat departed.

Nodding his head, Morgead jogged at a steady pace towards it with David trailing close behind him. Like Morgead predicted, many of the beings were chaotic, causing the guards to have distractions as they attempted to settle them down. Though they were still in the general area, they had to keep moving in all directions to keep an alright pattern going. All in all, they would most likely not notice two teenagers, out of hundreds of people, getting on without any tickets.

Morgead was the first off. Casual and visible as a shadow, he disappeared into the huge amount of people rustling by. He should've kept an eye on David in case of trouble, due to the fact that David wasn't exactly careful, but he had to look after himself first. Trying to keep out of the focus and attention, he struggled his way between a group of girls.

Curious, he looked over quickly. There were four of them huddled together, trying to get past the things going on and people behind them. One had a deep healthy tan that seemed to match with the big blue eyes that now held the pungent emotion of exhaustion and frustration. Her hair was in what tried to be a bun, but strands of dark brown kept sticking out in forms of thin strings with the tie seeming to come out more with every step she took that made it move.

Her friends looked like a variety of personalities, an unusual clique of friends that each seemed to carry a different aura. One had bright blonde hair that came down just below the ears that stood an amazing contrast to the violet eyes on her heart shaped face. One other had blonde hair, but more of a fair, wheat colour with soft gray eyes. Her face was flushed with stress and heat, but a mark on her left cheek stood out, a pale pink that was different, but made her beauty unique. The last was a bit petite, with fox coloured hair and brown eyes that carried many emotions at once.

Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes as he continued on.

_The blonde one with purple eyes looked good for David, _Morgead mused. He was going to get David laid again, no matter what it took. Or at least a stable relationship to start off with. He needed something in his life to look forward to, Morgead though sarcastically. He needs to be whipped to stop being an ass. He laughed out loud a little, at his friend's expense, already forming small ways to make that happen. He sighed, letting those thoughts drift away slowly as he thought of his very _own _expense, his status today, in the present. Currently single, but Morgead intended to change that as well. Not only was he going on this enourmous ship to have new opportunities in New York, but to see, possibly make the chance for finding someone for him.

Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts away with force and focused on _now._ Later, when things were more…calm, he could think what he could do to plan his future right. So making that decision, he looked behind himself and on either side, making sure no one important or anyone who could get him in trouble was looking and jolted with full speed as he saw an opening just then. He ran inside without a glance back, trying not to arouse any suspicion, or to give off the vibe that he was doing something wrong. Which, he was, but trying not to show it off or give up the hint. Sighing in relief and satisfaction, he stopped and put on his 'cool, calm and collected' face in case someone _did _suspect. Turning slightly, he only had to look around once to find David standing casually, now walking over with a smirk on his arrogant, tanned face.

"Took you long enough. Thought you got busted or something," He snorted.

"Yeah, okay. So, what do we do now?" Morgead asked, already impatient at the state of just standing there on the ship's main floor. Though he had to admit to himself; no one could get bored with all the things you could see or do that this ship had to offer.

David rolled his eyes and stuck his hands into the pockets of his black leather jacket. The movement caused a small aroma of smoke to come up, making Morgead itch to have a cigarette. Instead, he listened to what David was saying now.

"This was your idea, you decide."

"Well…I guess we should find somewhere to crash. After all, we are staying here for a week. Then we should try to find some food or something. Or maybe go for a break."

"Alright. I hadn't had a smoke in a couple of hours anyways. I have a question first though. Do you plan finding any chicks while we're here?"

This time Morgead was the one to roll his eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing. "Of course! None of them have caught my interest yet though… I need one that screams my type. But, in fact, you of all people shouldn't be wondering that for _other_ people." He saw David sneer as he shrugged his shoulders, as if it was an indifference to him, but that he was still going to try.

"Hey, I'm still not over that break up with Tanya. It could take a while." Morgead sobered instantly.

"Hey, sorry man. I forgot. Forget that bitch, and find a new one." This brightened up David. He laughed at his best friend's weird humour before punching him in the arm, and continuing on.

* * *

"Agh! People can be so rude."

"Oh, c'mon Maggie. Just ignore them."

"I'm trying. But it's a little hard when they keep _pushing_ you."

"She has a point Mare. We're never going to get checked in with all of this going on. It'll take forever. Or worse, we won't even get on in time."

"Let's push by_ them_ then." The brown haired girl declared, banging into her other three friends, Hannah, Mary-Lynnette, and Gillian. They each made a small protesting sound before glaring into their best friend's eyes, and then deciding quickly to agree with her after viewing _her _glare. Sighing, they reluctantly pushed their ways towards the front, ignoring the disgruntled voices and rude comments that the people were giving.

Mary-Lynnette huffed and pushed the few strands of hair that managed to escape from her bun from her face, trying not to let the overwhelming sensation of both the claustrophobia she had now and the humidity in the air get to her and make her go insane. She felt like she was going to scream out her frustration and just kill the people in front of her to get past them, but, instead, she took the water bottle from the pocket of the canvas slung over her shoulder and reached it up to her mouth where she took a big gulp of cold water. Feeling better, she took a deep breath before allowing the hand that was now tugging on her forearm to lead her forward.

Gillian hated her size right now. Sure, it was noted as "cute" and "innocent" and "adorable", but being pushed around as if you were a rag doll wasn't really any of those things. Everybody, and mostly everything around her was much bigger and made her feel shorter than she already was. But after a minute, relief washed over her as she saw a guard waving them over, indicating that it was their time to hand in their passes.

"Finally," Hannah mumbled, but giving the guard a small polite smile as she handed him the silver piece of paper that was the ticket. Each of the girls took their turn and finally, when they were all approved of going through, they basically ran inside to greet the welcoming of the ship's main dock. They all moved towards a small couch besides an elevator, dropped their luggage and fell onto the couch.

"Damn, I'm already tired, and we just got here." Maggie mused, her small but animated voice presenting each of their feelings and thoughts out loud. "Who'll volunteer to go ask a guy to give us directions towards the bedrooms?" Everybody automatically looked at Hannah.

She put her hand on her hips and gave each of them a death glare before just rolling her eyes, shrugging in defeat and turning around to start heading towards the big desk. Looking over, she saw that a big amount of people were rushing in through the entrance, making a path through to the desk a impossibility. So, instead, she looked for another way. Over to her far upper left, she saw a way easier through. So starting to make her way over, not paying much attention, she didn't stop to see the collision she just now had.

She gasped, a small little sound before she realized that the ground didn't meet her face. No, she was at an irregular angle, as if poised to fall, but was stopped. It was then that she saw the bigger realization. The person who had stopped her fall was a boy.

But it wasn't just any boy, Hannah noted, gray eyes widening as her eye took in his sight.

He was beautiful, she awed. He had alabaster skin, but that matched _very_ well with his blonde that fell neatly into his dark, moonlight eyes. Moonlight eyes that were now looking at her warmly and apologizingly.

"I'm sorry. Are you fine, did you get hurt?" He asked, his voice deep and mellow, sounding calm and formal. It took Hannah about two seconds before she realized she was there in his arms gawking at him with wondering eyes. Blushing, she cleared her throat, stood up (with his help) and smiled her usual polite smile.

"Yeah…I'm fine. What about you?" Hannah noticed that her voice was very wary, as if she was being hesitant and careful on what she was saying. _Probably because I don't want to sound stupid in front of him…no! That would be embarrassing!_ Hannah thought…actually hoping that stupid sound in her voice would go away. She didn't take any note to it though, to make it seem as if she didn't notice.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "I'm Thierry….Thierry Descouedres."

"Hannah…Hannah Snow," Hannah replied, smiling again.

"Well. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," He replied, laughing out a little bit as he saw her blush again.

Something went off in Hannah's head. Surely, she had met other guys in her life…guys that were attractive, and flattered her quite well. But something told her, that this one in particular…Thierry, was different than any of them, and would probably s_till _stand out in the guys who would come to her in the future. Hannah realized something else. Most other guys, would start hitting on her with some unoriginal phrase, as in a "Hey Baby." But he complimented her in a way that made Hannah feel as if…he wasn't trying to get to her just to get laid, but to say what he truly thought, but in a gentleman way.

Hannah had figured this out in a matter of seconds before she realized it was her turn to say something back. So casually pushing a wave of hair back, she smiled, and thanked him.

"Hopefully, I'll see you again, Hannah." Thierry said, taking one hand out of his white jacket and reaching it out to shake hands-Hannah assumed. So without any further ado, mostly because Hannah didn't want to say anything to embarrass herself more, she reached out with her own pale hand to meet his.

That's when it happened.

As soon as they made contact, Hannah went numb. She felt a shock course through her, not a painful one, but a….pleasant one. Unlike the shock you got from the buildup of static electricity, this one was far from like that.

Hannah immediately pulled back, her eyes scanning her hand for any sight of bug. But she didn't see anything. Looking up, she was relieved to see that it wasn't just her who had the same reaction. He looked flustered as she probably had, eyebrows going up in confusion as he continued to inspect his hand.

Thierry looked up at her again, and shoved his hand back into his pocket. The silence was awkward, and Hannah didn't know what to say or do. But finally, he broke the spell.

"Well…I'll see you around. Nice meeting you Hannah." He said, smiling once more before turning around and heading towards an elevator. Hannah just stood there, still in a little shock. Partly for meeting _Thierry_, and for what had just happened. It was just then, where she was recollecting her thoughts, when she realized someone was snapping a finger in front of her face.

"Haaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnah! Hannah!" The familiar chirpy sounding voice was from Maggie, who was furiously snapping her fingers.

"Wait, what? Oh…" Is what Hannah could all say, trying to hide the smirk now forming on her lips as she saw her friend's annoyed faces. "I'm fine…Uhm, I didn't ask, but I've been seeing people walk up that way-" She pointed behind them, "And I think we should just follow them and just figure out from there."

Mary-Lynnette cut in after her. "Fine, whatever. But what was _that_ all about? The guy?" Hannah sighed. She should have known that they wouldn't have let that slide without an explanation.

"He was just a guy, ya know? His name was Thierry, we bumped into each other, he apologized, and we introduced ourselves. Then said bye. Nothing exciting." Hannah said, trying to be as un-descriptful as possible. They started to open their mouths-to protest to have more detail, no doubt- but they stopped as soon as Hannah gave them 'her look.'

Maggie just finally laughed, and rolled her eyes. "Well, he was pretty damn cute. C'mon. Let's go." She finally said, before linking arms with each of her friends and heading upstairs. _He was more, than just cute, _Hannah finally concluded, before letting Maggie lead her way.

* * *

***gasp*...Well, here's the thing with my AU stories...though NW doesn't exsist, the soulmate principal still does. Anyways, like it? Hate it? Kinda like, but hate? You tell me. **

**I appretiate ALL reviews-YES, even you flamers! So, please, click the little air bubble down there and write an opinion of my chapter...**

**As a present for my birthday! Yess, 14 is gooooooood. B)**

**-Lamia Vampress**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry. :( But I have alot of stuff, Ima be graduating soon, and I have very much to do. Homework, projects, essays, blah...**

**Anyyyyyyyyyways. Chapter 4!**

**_REVIEW. REVIEW_. **

***Disclaimers***

**Well. I don't own the Titanic storyline...or...Night World. :(**

* * *

Thierry turned once more, only to see that Hannah was now running off with her friends, off towards the middle class chambers he assumed. Smiling to himself, he drew back his attention to where _he _was headed off to before he had the encounter with . She was peculiar, he finally decided, never meeting any girl like that before. But then again, the only young women that had ever engaged conversation with were those who were arrogant, high class women. The ones whose parents were looking for a faithful, husband, one who had _money, _basically.

Like Maya Redfern, he regrettably noted. She was just the typical stereotype of the rich man's daughter. Pretty, one year younger than him, and someone who was quite wanted for high class bachelors. His parents had set her up for him. Fortunately, though, he had stalled enough time to have her parents choose another man. She was upset, because she wanted him. Before forcibly going off with her new, unknown fiancée, she begged of him to be with her. Maya was the only one who knew _why _he had avoided the proposal. He figured he did it casually enough to not get caught for the real reason. But Maya knew, she figured it out. He simply didn't want her. He could see her lust, and perhaps even love directed towards him. But he never felt that way towards her. And he wasn't about to marry a complete stranger. That, and something little inside told him they weren't meant to be together.

Maya took the time she had left before having to move to New England to try to pursuay him, urge him that it wasn't too late and that they could be together. He didn't want to emotionally hurt her; he never did, to anyone at all in general. But that trait wasn't strong enough to overpower his decision of refusing to be with her. Stunned and angry, he could only guess, she left, never taking care to hear from him again.

He assumed he was supposed to feel bad for doing that. But he only really felt was sympathy, the fact she was marrying a man that would no doubt only use her for children. But he was determined to find the _one, _the one that was meant to be with him. He knew when he'd find her, and if waiting for long periods of time was what Fate was going to throw at him, then 'wait' let it be.

…Being alone made him lonely.

Thierry ought to have been happy. He was still young, nineteen, and had plenty of money to spoil him for countless lifetimes. He never knew why he wasn't until one day; the answer was shown right in front of him.

Which was the reason he rejected Maya Redfern. And rejected any other girls from then on, unless it was _her._

It was a cool, summer day; he was taking a casual stroll through the park when he saw a couple sitting together on a bench, holding hands. It shouldn't have stood out to him, because he's seen plenty of couples before. But for some reason, these two caught his abrupt interest.

They were an attractive pair, probably around the ages of fourteen to sixteen. He had always admired young love, and he took a moment to watch them.

The girl was giggling softly, placing her head on the guy's shoulder. He stroked her cheek, and then trailed his fingers to her temples where he tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead. He had looked at her, in such a passionate, awing gaze that it even made Thierry wonder how…_right _they looked together. How peaceful the atmosphere was that was surrounding them.

Thierry let another small smile be born on his lips as he recalled the memory. So small and normal, but it was powerful enough to awaken feelings inside of him to wish for a relationship, a _real _one, made up of love...

And not one that was forcibly made from your parents, made up for wealth, honour, and tradition.

…Hannah Snow…He had only talked to her for a matter of two minutes, yet she stood out to him like a rose in a dandelion field. She was attractive, especially with that pink petal shaped birthmark on her cheek. A unique feature. But it wasn't her looks that made him wonder. There was an energy that surrounded her, a holy, pure aura that represented her kindness and care. She _was _like a rose he decided, small, innocent and beautiful.

Suddenly, Thierry stopped in his own tracks, making people behind him groan in annoyance. He was daydreaming about a girl, a girl that had_ only talked to him for a matter of two minutes. _

He shook his head, clearly confused. But it opened and sparked up another idea in his mind.

If he had known her for so little, the massive amount of thoughts of her proved that she was indeed special and different….Particularly when they touched too.

Because it wasn't as simple as hot electricity in the air…no. Something like electricity from their souls.

* * *

Delos huffed in impatience. Clearly, he had ordered a room that had a view, _and _one that was closest to the balcony. The stupid, naïve, idiots who did this obviously didn't pay attention closely, nor how to follow directions. He just took one more look around the fancy ensemble before deciding it would have to do. He slowly walked towards the window, at least having half of the satisfaction as he saw he got the 'view' part. Fortunately, it _was _quite nice.

The sun was now setting, creating an extract contrast between the cobalt blue waters and the orange/gold sun that appeared to be relaxing on the calm waves. The sky was a soft, lush colour that was made of light pink, peach, and blue-violet. A vibrant aura pulsed around it all, making the whole scene look unreal.

Delos rolled his eyes, the setting quickly boring into his mind, and descending away as if it hadn't come at all.

There was a shuffle of feet then and the faint sound of bags dropping onto the glossy, compacted wood. Delos turned around to see that the three maids that had taken his things were quietly returning his belongings. One of them looked up when she noted he had noticed their presence, and bowed quickly.

"Mr. Redfern. I assume you your precessions are now being put away in your cabin appropriately", she took a small pause with her thick, high English accent to brandish the other two putting his attires away in the dressers, "and that we will be done shortly. How are your quarters? Any accommodations you didn't per-see?" She asked politely, in a manner tone.

"Mhmm." Was Delos's only reply, and hid a smirk when the maid raised a brow in confusion. She took another small breath in, to cease her confusion, no doubt, but Delos waved his hand, and spoke, "It's fine. Now. Are you done? I will like to be alone, I've had a very tiring day, as you can see, and would really enjoy some quiet time." The girl nodded her head robotically, as if she was made only to follow directions. After a quick moment later, she bowed once more, with her pack, and led them out, closing the door behind her.

_Finally, _Delos's mental sarcasm caused a scowl on his face. Looking around once more, he chose to inspect his "cabin" that he said were good enough.

In the farthest left corner stood a king sized bed, its sheet a deep blood red apprenticed with big white pillows. To the right side of it stood a small, wooden nightstand with a black telephone and a perched silver reading lamp, already accompanied with a book. Directly down from that part stood a massive dresser, with small sequins decorating the circumference of the clear mirror. A door stood a part of the bureau, a wardrobe, which held his clothes and shoe apparel. To the right side of the room, there was a writing desk with paper and writing instruments, and a tall, blackened spiral patterned dressing screen. To tie the high class room all together, held five portraits scattered randomly around the room, pictures from Leonardo Da Vinci, Pierre Auguste Renoir, and Henri Matisse.

Delos shrugged to himself, and walked over to his bed where he plopped down.

_I'll deal with my cousins later; _he adjudicated, and lied down, adjusting his position until he was comfortable.

_My parents will deal with them, so I'll just do nothing until they complain. _He finally settled on that thought, grinning. He didn't care, that he was a Redfern, a descendent of a very royal and rich clan that made people below him, and beside him, awe in curiosity at their fierce reputation. He was thrown at so many responsibilities and tasks, when he was just seventeen. He deserved a more…calm life, because not deciding what to do with the future wasn't fair to him. So. Why deal with those burdens when The Titanic was a cruise ship? A ship, where you could relax while other people treated your being, and did whatever you asked of them, all while you had to do was to tell them _what_ and _how_.

Meeting the other high class famalies, and royals, and pretending he was happy was the last thing he wanted to do.

He shook his head, before propping up on one elbow and reaching over to the nightstand to pick up the story, and returning to how he was before.

_Wuthering Heights, _he mused, before sighing, and opening up to the first chapter.

* * *

**So. Was it good? ****I tried to make Delos in-characrter, FF based. xD Anyways, now the important stuff. **

**I have had yet to write one character's presence, which is Galen. But I always write two POV's per chapter, so I have to write about someone else after. **

**In your REVIEW, tell me who you want next. Ash, Keller, Maggie, ect...and tell me if you want anything...exciting to happen. ;)**

**I'm only motivated when I have positive feedback. So, please...up until 80 reviews, the least. I know that's a lot, but, read this. I already wrote Galen's POV. All I have to do is the person your going to vote on. **

**80 reviews. **

**Until next chappie.**

**-Lamia Vampress**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm officially making a commitment to update faster. Example. After I hit "update chapter", Ima go work on Cut Love! Aha. But anyways, this chapter holds one of the couple's meetings. **

**I made it specifically for some of my friends, *cough* Eve, Dani, Sophia *cough* so...you better enjoy it. T.T**

**And a shout out for my amazing beta-reader, 'kissedbynight'. **

***Disclaimers* **

**I do not own Night World...but in my dreams I do. ;) Beat THAT, LJ SMITH!**

* * *

Mary-Lynnette Carter stood in front of the long, oval shaped mirror, inspecting her reflection. Her thoughts weren't too animated as she admired herself; she decided she looked good enough. But being that this _was_ The Titanic, she wanted to look her absolute best. To impress the royals, and their rich friends. And maybe even to attract a man or so.

The soft cotton masked with a light crème colour flowed nicely down to her feet, a black ribbon strewn against the material making patterns on the bottom and top. Underneath, her corset fit nicely, not too tightly unlike others. She rolled up her puffed up sleeves a bit, so her wrists were allowed to bear nothing. Her brown hair was tied in a neat bun; redone so that the only hair that was loose was lightly curled strands setting calmly against her dark skin. With blue eyes that seemed to tie the whole attire together, Mary-Lynnette gave one last little smile to herself before being dragged from the view of the mirror.

Startled, she recognized her friend Maggie doing the same. She rolled her eyes, but continued to grin as she walked over to where Gillian was sitting, and plopped down onto the somewhat soft bed.

"So…what are we going to do?" Mary asked, looking at each of her friends. After arriving, they finally found their bedrooms, which was luckily better than they had expected. Though it wasn't fancy; plain colours for the interior, a small radio placed on one nightstand, two small dressers, and one twin sized bed; it was good enough. They had quickly decided that two, (they each had a small figure) would sleep on the bed, the others on the floor with some sheets. Then they'd rotate their positions the next night.

Though it wasn't "lady like", they really didn't care. It was only for seven days anyway. Then they'd be released into the wonders of New York City.

They re-did their hair and refreshed themselves all after putting away their things, and got remotely settled. It was only the matter of finding what to do then. They were young, ages either sixteen or seventeen. With no children or spouses, the only responsibilities they carried were to look after themselves and each other.

"How about meeting the other passengers? We sometimes get boring." Maggie commented coolly, while adjusting her linen. "Maybe make a new friend, or even find someone to fancy."

"Hannah already has someone," Gillian smirked, and looked over to Hannah. She was putting the finishing touch to her wavy hair before looking at them with a glare.

"I don't "fancy" Thierry. Just because we talked for a short time; from _bumping_ into each other; doesn't mean I have feelings for him." But as she ended her sentence with a rise, her cheeks turned to the same colour of her birthmark, but a bit more red. She gave them another exasperated look before giving up, and smiling.

"Okay…so he _did _manage to catch my interest. But guys, he's _Thierry Descouedres. _He's part of the most famous family; known for their wealth? I couldn't believe it took me a couple of minutes to _realize_ who he was, but nonetheless, it's out of the question. I _like_ him, but from a distance." With that said, she gave one final huff before grinning triumphuly. Because what she had said, was true.

Royals married other royals; the wealth married other wealth, and so on, down the chain. She being with Thierry, even in a dream, was not appropriate.

Mary-Lynnette clicked her tongue. "That ends that battle. Now, everybody's ready now, let's go!" She grabbed her bag, and along with the others, they preceded to the main dock.

* * *

Ash Redfern looked out into the ocean, letting the salty mist hit his face and the aroma perk his senses. His elbows rested comfortably as he leaned on the railing, his body on slight angle. He took a deep breath, allowing fresh air to enter his lungs.

He was bored. Back home, he would be anticipating many girls at the pub, their silly naïve minds willing to throw themselves at him, anytime, anywhere. He had fun; toying with their hearts _was_ a bit cruel, but 'live life to the fullest' was what he always told himself. So he did, one of the reasons being; after he got married, he couldn't be as reckless as he was now.

Not in public, anyway.

So far here, he had spotted a couple good looking maidens, the type that looked gullible enough. But he had gotten bored with that. He wanted something new, something fresh that he hadn't had yet. Or, at least, someone who attracted him like no girl has before.

Besides, he _needed _something to amuse him for seven days.

He considered looking for his step brother, Quinn, but quickly lost motivation. He had no idea where he was, and he _certainly _wasn't going to look in a ship that was frankly the largest right now in record.

Girly laughter caught his attention. He turned around and sure enough, there were some girls that _certainly_ captured his liking.

There were four of them; all different looking, yet all pretty. But there was one…one that he instantly liked specifically.

She was _pretty_. With tan skin covering a nice body _and _a cute face with blue eyes, he knew that was the thing…or person he wanted while here. A quick look told him that while appealing, she was below wealth. Another advantage he could take up on. No girl could resist a young baron, nonetheless Ash _Redfern. _He, along with his last name, had a reputation. Both well-known and something that was awed at.

He walked over with his usual confidence, his demeanour demanding attention. Which of course he would get in a minute or so. He didn't need a mirror to support his good looking presence; he _knew_ he looked irresistible.

Smiling lazily as he saw the girls finally recognize his coming, they paused what they were doing and muted their conversation. His eyes settled on his soon to be capture, and when he was no more than three feet away he smiled dazzlingly.

"_Hello_ there sweetheart. I saw you and couldn't resist. Want to tell me what a dazzling girl-young woman I should actually say-like you are doing in this particular hour? And how about a name, mm?" His speech was smooth, differencing coolness to a casual manner. He used every trick in _his _book, and was positive she'd surrender to him instantly. Her friends were muffling giggles behind her, but he paid no attention to them, but threw a somnolent smile at them.

She glared.

Well, _that _certainly took him aback.

"To begin off with, my name is _not '_sweetheart'. I may be a young woman, but that doesn't mean I'll just stand here "politely" and act like those other ditzes. _And _I'm not one of your usual prostitutes, so you can try again somewhere else…mm? "

Ash frowned, but quickly composed himself, assuring himself he had only begun his trap, but had yet to set it. He has dealt with more of the...resistant females like her, but in the end he had won. Like wine, each woman had her own specific flavour. It only took a bit of time-a _bit_- before he could savour the new taste without the hesitation.

Raising his eyebrows, he replied, "Then, may I request the name again? Surely, it must be interesting to match that fiery personality of yours."

She smirked. "Why? Blondes forget the name as fast as they're money grows, which is pretty quick. What would be the point?" Two of her friends, the light haired ones of course, huffed loudly at this and drew a breath in to retort no doubt. But before they could, she made a "hush" gesture towards them that was also apologetic in a way. Obviously, she wasn't directing this towards them.

**(A/N. Very important: Do NOT take any offence if you're a blonde. I have nothing against them; I really don't. But I'm trying to make it amususing...but if I still upset you, I apologize.)**

Ash laughed. He was starting to really like this anonymous girl, one who was insulting him when they have met not more than five minutes ago. "Fortunately sweetheart, I'm Ash Redfern. I don't need any more money. And frankly, I don't think I'd forget _your _name even if I wanted to." He delivered a worthy smirk back, deliberately trying to annoy her and turn her on.

But what happened next was unexpected.

She kicked him; actually _kicked _him in his shin with her somewhat high heel. She tried to, resulting in a very painful shock.

He gasped as he instinctively reached down for his lower leg, which was now throbbing. From below, he could see where her dress shyly met her feet as she slightly shifted so she could read his expression. Before he could retort with some very colourful language, she smiled that sickly "innocent" smile at him again.

"My name's Mary-Lynnette…a name that _now_ I'm sure you won't forget."

He saw the shuffle of her dress as she walked away, leaving him there in an awkward position, gaping.

* * *

"Jamie! Isn't this all so beautiful?" The small pixie like girl smiled happily as she walked in a steady rhythm, her green eyes darting in all possible directions as she tried to take in everything they were passing. The serene young man that walked beside her, her arm tucked in his, nodded in agreement.

"Poppy, where were we supposed to meet Eric and Thea again? With all the commotion; we've _finally _started moving, thank God, I haven't spotted them yet." His calm but intense gray eyes searched her face. Poppy nodded.

"We planned to meet at the dock, remember?" Poppy replied with her usual chirp. Their destination point was farther than what she thought, Poppy realized. But there was no spark of annoyance. Usually, with her small frame, it'd be difficult to travel long distances by foot, the reason being she tripped a lot with the dresses that were way too long for her. She never found the perfect size for her. So her mother; she was a seamstress; played with the material until it matched her short height exactly. She smiled and looked down on her white and green satin, a small pang in her chest forming as she began to miss her dear mother. She made a mental note to write her a letter as soon as she could.

She'd worry for her, actually, if it weren't for her big brother Phillip helping her around since their father wasn't.

With confusion, Poppy shook her head. Why she was particularly recollecting all those details, she didn't know. But…she had this ominous feeling that made her stomach churn with uneasiness. Something that was going to happen that was making her reassure herself with these facts.

She decided to shrug it off.

So instead, she decided to pay attention to what her mate James was saying now.

"I'm a bit famished, how about you? It's close to noon now; we should eat when we meet up with the other two." James gave a gentle smile towards Poppy, who nodded animatedly. He held her tighter and laughed at her peppiness. But it was abruptly shut off as he caught sight of a group of people.

They were _Redferns. _

James absolutely hated them. They were the ultimate definition of indifferent bastards who didn't give a damn about anybody or anything; unless it pertained to their money or looks. They gave no charity out, for they were heartless about the starving children and families. There were those who struggled for more money, yet they helped the more deprived ones…like _his _family.

But when they _did _interfere with the public, it was to take over lands or destroy it so they could build their precious cargos and trades.

He glared at them, silent fury in his eyes. He was sure the calm gray was now a hazardous storm as pleasant thoughts of them falling overboard flashed through his mind. But he shook his head, not allowing himself to be carried away.

Besides. He always believed in karma; the proper justice system that wasn't good nor evil, that served the appropriate punishment for each individual. He would let that do its job.

Fixing the charcoal, gray fedora hat on his head, **(Haha, that's for you Laura. xD) **he adjusted it to his liking, and continued on with Poppy.

* * *

**I KNOW it's short. I promise it will be longer in chapter six. And I KNOW it's boring, but the Titanic sank on the third day (I think) so it will soon be action time! If you want to see it ASAP, review please.**

**Oooh...I just got a thought..I wonder who actually reads my author notes...if you do, say...something. Kay? xD**

**Revieeeew! I'll help. It's riiiight...**

**BELOW HERE.**


End file.
